The present invention relates to vibrator attaching structures and methods and to vibrator connectors for mobile communications devices, and more particularly to an improved vibrator assembly for use with a mobile communications device such as, for example, a mobile telephone.
Mobile telephones comprise a printed circuit board (PCB) that includes various electrical and electromechanical components encapsulated by a front and back cover. The PCB is adapted to fit between the front and back covers and the covers are designed to fit together with appropriate mechanical fasteners. The front and back cover are typically manufactured from a rigid polymeric material using known plastics manufacturing techniques, primarily injection molding techniques. Alternatively, the front and back covers may be manufactured from various metal alloys using conventional manufacturing techniques. In some instances, an internal metal frame may be used in the back cover to enhance the structural integrity of the phone.
Users of any telephone system, including mobile telephones, are accustomed to receiving an audible ring to notify the user of an incoming call on the phone. As an alternative to an audible ring, a phone may be equipped with a vibrating assembly that causes the mobile phone to vibrate to alert the user to an incoming call. Such vibrating assemblies typically include a small electric motor, referred to as a vibrator motor, that drives a rotating shaft having a center of mass displaced from the axis of rotation, thereby causing a vibration when the shaft rotates. The vibrating motor must be electrically connected to a power supply associated with the mobile phone.
The addition of vibrating assemblies to mobile phones raises some unique design problems. The vibrating assembly must be physically connected to the mobile phone in a manner that enables its vibrations to propagate through the housing of the mobile phone, so that the user may feel an incoming call alert. Further, the vibrating assembly must be electrically connected to a power source. This electrical connection may be established through circuitry on the printed circuit board. The electrical connection between the electric motor and the printed circuit board must remain secure in spite of repeated exposure to significant mechanical vibrations. Further, direct exposure to vibrations from the electric motor may be damaging to the electrical and electromagnetic components located on the printed circuit board. Therefore, it is desirable to isolate the printed circuit board from these vibrations, or at least to dampen or otherwise reduce the propagation of vibrations transmitted to the printed circuit board. In addition, it is desirable to make efficient use of space in the electrical and physical connections between the vibrating device and the mobile phone.
Existing solutions to these problems include making an electrical contact to a vibrator motor using different types of spring connectors, elastomeric connectors, and wire connectors having mating male and female plugs. However, these solutions fail adequately to fulfill the requirement of providing a robust, space-efficient electrical connection between the vibrator assembly and the printed circuit board. The present invention uses novel vibrator assembly designs and assembly techniques to provide a robust, durable, space-efficient electrical connection between a vibrator assembly and a printed circuit board.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems by providing a durable, secure, space-efficient electrical connection between a vibrator motor and a printed circuit board for use in a mobile communications device such as, for example, a mobile telephone. A vibrator assembly according to the invention contributes to the durability of a mobile telephone by reducing the likelihood that the electrical connection between the vibrator assembly and the power source on the printed circuit board will fail due to the stress of repeated vibration alerts.
In one aspect the invention provides a vibrator assembly for use in a communications device. The vibrator assembly comprises a vibrator contact plate for making electrical contact with a printed circuit board. The vibrator contact plate has an upper surface and a lower surface and an aperture for receiving a fastener. Positive and negative electrical contact elements are disposed on the upper surface of the contact plate adjacent the aperture. A vibrator motor is electrically connected to the respective positive and negative contact elements on the vibrator contact plate.
In another aspect, the invention provides a mobile communications device. The device comprises a printed circuit board having electrical and electromechanical components for transceiving electromagnetic signals, a frame for retaining the printed circuit board, and a vibrator assembly including a vibrator motor physically connected to the frame and electrically connected to a vibrator contact plate. The vibrator contact plate has electrical contacts disposed on a surface thereof for establishing an electrical connection with the printed circuit board.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a vibrator contact plate for establishing electrical contact between a printed circuit board and a vibrator motor for use in a mobile communications device. The vibrator contact plate has an upper surface, a lower surface and an aperture for receiving a fastener. Electrical contacts are disposed on the upper surface of the contact plate adjacent the aperture.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of making a mobile communications device having a vibrator assembly for vibrating the device to provide notice of an incoming communications message. According to the method a frame for housing the communications device is provided. The frame includes an aperture for receiving a fastener. A vibrator assembly is positioned adjacent the frame. The vibrator assembly includes a vibrator motor adapted to fit in a compartment within the frame and a vibrator contact plate having an aperture adapted to receive a fastener. The vibrator contact plate assembly is positioned to place the aperture substantially in axial alignment with the aperture in the frame. A printed circuit board is positioned adjacent the vibrator assembly. The circuit board has electrical and electromechanical components for transceiving electromagnetic signals and further has an aperture adapted to receive a fastener. The printed circuit board is positioned to place the aperture substantially in axial alignment with the aperture in the frame and the aperture in the vibrator contact plate. The vibrator assembly and the printed circuit board are connected to the frame by passing a fastener through the apertures in the vibrator assembly and the printed circuit board and securing the fastener to the aperture in the frame.